forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Design
In the Forza series, a design, also known as a livery, is a custom paint job (often with decals) that can be applied onto any car. Overview Creating Designs Designs can be made through the Design Editor, also known as the Livery Editor. For more information, see the Design Editor article. Earning from Designs When a player uploads a design, he/she will receive CR payouts upon receiving downloads, uses, and likes for that one design. The more downloads, uses, and likes the design receives, the more CR is received. The total amount of downloads, uses, and likes determines the design's popularity from a 5-star scale. Finding Designs On the "Find New Designs" page, players can find new designs to apply to their car. When selecting designs, featured designs (status must be either "Turn 10 Select" or "Featured Item"), if available, appear first, then followed by designs made by friends, designs made by players the player follows, a selection of the most recent designs, and lastly, the most popular non-featured designs for that car. Alternatively, by pressing the View button on the Xbox One controller, the player can search for other designs via four sets of criteria: * Keyword 1: Racing, Replica, Real World, Cartoon, Funny, Abstract, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Photo. * Keyword 2: Realistic, Original, Team, Classic, Throwback, Scene, Character, Scary, Humorous, Drift. * Creator: The design author's gamertag must be typed in here. * Description: Any keyword that doesn't fit into the aforementioned specific categories. In Forza Motorsport series games, players can sort designs by group, date, or rating. In games with a Storefront (e.g. Forza Horizon 3), players can find another player's designs directly from his/her Storefront. On the "Find New Designs" page, when selecting a design, the following is shown: * The author's name. In the Forza Horizon games, also includes their player status and any Club they are in. * The design's name (e.g. "Hex Edition"). * The design's popularity, rated on a scale of 1 to 5 stars. * If the design author is followed. * Design recommendation: ** Turn 10 Select: Designs featured by Turn 10 Studios. These designs usually have 5 star ratings. ** Featured Item: Same as Turn 10 Select in the Forza Motorsport series games, except for use in the Forza Horizon series games. ** Friend: Designs created by the player's friends. ** Followed: Designs created by other players whose Storefronts are followed. ** New: Newly created designs for the car. ** Popular: The most popular non-Turn 10 Select/Featured Item designs for the car. These also usually have 5 star ratings. ** Search Result: Designs found as search results. The player can view Creator Info and choose to follow/unfollow the creator, view his/her gamertag, report the design as inappropriate, or view his/her Storefront. Drivatars / Other Players In online sessions, the player can encounter other human players, often times driving cars with designs. From Forza Motorsport 5 onwards, if Drivatar Designs are enabled, Drivatars' cars are seen with designs, usually designs with "Featured Item" or "Turn 10 Select" status. However, in Co-op Campaign, Drivatars never have any designs on them, instead only appearing with manufacturer colors available for their car. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Forza Motorsport Category:Forza Motorsport 2 Category:Forza Motorsport 3 Category:Forza Motorsport 4 Category:Forza Motorsport 5 Category:Forza Motorsport 6 Category:Forza Motorsport 6: Apex Category:Forza Motorsport 7 Category:Forza Horizon Category:Forza Horizon 2 Category:Forza Horizon 3